Suprise Suprise, Rose
by BigBadWolf15
Summary: Rose finds a surprise in the TARDIS library.


**This is fic centers on the what would've happened one night, if the Master hadn't been shot by Lucy, and instead had stayed in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Donna hadn't lost her memories, and the Metacrisis hadn't been created. Also, obviously Rose had resumed traveling with the Doctor and Donna, and without knowing, the Master. **

Red or black? Heels or flats? Rose's room was a complete mess as she chucked shoe after shoe and dress after dress over her shoulder. Tonight was her official first date with the Doctor since she got back from the parallel universe and she wanted to look amazing. Luckily the TARDIS loved helping Rose, and her mum had been a hairdresser, so she could glam herself up adequately. Donna head helped her choose the dresses and shoes, and after the choice of dress came down to two, Donna was called over by the Doctor. Rose was a bit suspicious as the Doctor and Donna rarely spoke to each other when they had free time on the TARDIS. The Doctor was always screwing around with the TARDIS console and Donna was always in the library or entertainment room watching a movie. To be honest, the Doctor and Donna had been acting very suspiciously around Rose ever since she got to the TARDIS again. They would whisper in the hallway and shut up immediately when she was in hearing distance. Rose was rarely allowed to go to the the library and when she evaded their attempts to keep her from the library the TARDIS locked the doors on her. At first she had been offended and slightly hurt, but after the third or fourth time she began to think that maybe it was for her own protection.

Today though, she wouldn't worry about any locked doors, she would only worry about having a good time with the Doctor. He had set course to a planet called Celosia, and had advised her against wearing yellow as it drove the Celosonians crazy. So there she was, with the difficult decision of choosing in between the form fitting red dress or the flouncy tule black dress. She had already curled her hair-which after various experiments was now a dark honey color-and had put on her makeup, opting to make herself look more professional than when she was nineteen. Her shiny, black pumps were already on her feet and now all she had to do was choose her dress and jewelry.

* * *

"Doctor, when are you gonna tell Rose about the psychopath living with us?" hissed Donna as they watched said psychopath read a large hardcover book. He rapidly flicked through the thin pages until he reached the end and then proceeded to throw it behind the sofa he was sitting on. He currently had a large pile of books scattered around the seating, all books that he had finished reading.

"I don't know, Donna", the Doctor said, leaning on his elbow. "I'm kind of hoping she never finds out."

Donna snorted. "Spaceman, Rose isn't stupid, she will find out sooner or later, so I suggests telling her now and getting it over with."

The Doctor sighed, "yeah…"

* * *

She had chosen the red dress, and had made sure to wear her sexiest bra and knickers, a tiny, lacy, black thing that pushed her boobs up and made them look extra-appealing. Rose was somewhat hoping that exoctic food wasn't the only delicious thing she would be tasting that night. After a quick mirror check, and a little added volume to her hair, she snatched her clutch from the dresser and waltzed out her bedroom door. In her state of extreme confidence she almost missed the wide open door of the TARDIS library. She stopped mid stride in front of the dark room. She could see the outline of the sofa a few feet in front of the door, and the many bookcases that lined the large room. Rose cautiously stepped into the room, careful to not make any noise with her heels, luckily the Doctor and Donna were occupied elsewhere.

A foot hung over the sofa, a foot that was definitely not Donna's, so the Doctor was occupied, sleeping. She tip toed over to the back of the sofa, where she found that the only visible part of his body was his feet, as the rest of him was covered in a large blanket. Maybe she should surprise him. She had wanted to keep her outfit a surprise, since he had never seen her in anything apart from jeans and hoodies, but sacrifices could be made. She wove around to the other side of the sofa and swung her leg over his body so that she was straddling him. For a moment she was uncertain of his response, as his whole body stiffened. The moment receded though as his body relaxed and he seemed to take control, flipping her body over so that he was on top.

* * *

The Master had been enjoying a nice dream where he locked the Doctor up in chains and dropped him into a supernova, when he was awoken suddenly by a body climbing on top of his. He stiffened, surprised by the intimate feeling. It was obviously not the Doctor, as the body felt too feminine, and it surely it wasn't Donna as she would be much heavier. No one else lived on the TARDIS, but he didn't really care at the moment, as he felt his trousers tighten. He took the initiative, and flipped the female body over so that he was on top. She gasped, obviously aroused by his sudden animalistic behavior. Her soft little hands reached up to tug his face to her's, their lips crashing against each other, as his tongue delved into her parted lips.

Rose felt a voice in the back of her head telling her that this was wrong. She turned her face away from the kisses, which then began began to trail down her face and onto her neck. Lips nipping, licking, and sucking any bit of skin they could reach. Her arm's weakly tried to push her up to a sitting position, but two strong arms pinned her back down aggressively. Panic began to set in, the Doctor had never been like this before, what had gotten into him? She felt her dress stretch against her skin as it was pulled down to reveal her lacy bra. The Doctor spent little admiring the bra, after all it was dark, and instead pulled it down so that her naked breast was out in the open. His fingers pinching her taut nipple caused her to jolt up, her struggles long forgotten, and her lust taking their place.

All was silent as she waited for him to make his next move. His body shifted so that he could lean over and envelope the hard bud in his warm mouth. His tongue laved around the nipple and the nipping was on the border of painful and pleasant. She tried to stifle her moans as to not alert Donna of her presence in the out of bounds library. She failed. His mouth quickly covered hers, muffling her moan of pleasure, before returning to her unattended breast, leaving her panting and writhing in the seat. His mouth closed around her nipple once more and tugged, suckling like a child. She couldn't help but moan as the tugging sent pleasure straight to her core. Her knickers were soaked and ruined, so she would have to change before going on their date. A hand shifted from where they were clamping her arm to the sofa, and instead clutched at a handful of hair, the other hand traveling down her body to sneak into her dress and finger the lace of her sodden knickers. She writhed with excitement, and with her now free hand she cupped the front of his tented trousers, happy to finally get to do something. He hissed, lunging down capturing her lips, and once again moving both of his hands to grip her soft breasts. Suddenly the library light flickered on, and Rose hurriedly pushed the Doctor off, ready to apologize to Donna for the current predicament. She was instead shocked to find the Doctor in the doorway, and a feeling of dread once again replaced the lust. She turned to find a handsome stranger on the floor where she had knocked him over. Her terrified screech resounded against the library wall as she scampered off the sofa, not missing as the Doctor and the strangers eyes followed her as she slid her breast back into their encasement. Both of their expressions could only be described as lustful, although the strangers creepy grin made it less endearing. The Doctor stepped forward, whether it was to her of the man, she didn't know. His eyes wide and extremely shocked.

"I thought he was-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"She demanded from the man, who winked at her and licked his lips. His crazed eyes making her shiver.

"I'm the Master." He declared.

Rose felt her heart trying to escape her chest and suddenly the air in the library didn't feel so breathable. Wildly looking from the Master to the Doctor, she decided to run back to her room. She pushed past the Doctor, escaping from his reach as he tried to stop her. "Rose, wait!"

"I hope to see much more of you, Rose." The Master yelled after her suggestively. She didn't stop until she reached room and slammed the door behind herself.

* * *

Back in the library, the Master lay on the floor and grinned up at the Doctor's furious face, which glared back down at him.

"She's quite attractive, so soft and sweet," he mocked, loving the way the Doctor's face turned red with rage.

The Doctor stepped forward menacingly, his stance showing that he was possessive of the young human. He was going to love his stay now that he had someone to mess around with, apart from the Doctor and Donna.

"I can't wait to break her in half," he grinned, and if he couldn't break her, then he'd sure as hell make her stay as uncomfortable as he could.

The Doctor's fists clenched and unclenched as he struggled to push down the urge to beat the Master unconscious. He hissed through gritted teeth, "You will never, ever touch her again, do you hear me?"

The Master smiled, "oh yeah, I hear you." _Doesn't mean I'll listen, though._

The Doctor glared before telling the TARDIS to lock the doors of the library and not let the Master out.

As the Doctor ran to Rose's room, he hear the unmistakable four beat tapping of the Master. He rolled his eyes before disappearing down a hallway.

* * *

In the library, the Master sat back, giggling at the newly found weakness of the Doctor's. Not only had he found a way of getting to the Doctor, but he could do it while making the girl's life difficult. He laughed, this was going to be fun. The drums in his head suddenly weren't so loud.


End file.
